The present invention relates to the art of ventilating the under roof spaces of buildings, such as houses, and more particularly concerns a new and improved solar roof vent.
Roof fans are well known. Heretofore, such fans have been operated by electrical motors receiving their energy from electrical power line sources and generally controlled by thermostatic switch means. That has entailed electric wiring and installation of the thermostatic controls, and all of the complexities and liabilities for malfunction inherent in such installations.